


Cold Dream, Warm Night

by elliemoran



Series: In This Bed [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: Victor is very good at being a distraction.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write this for weeks, and after this week's kiss I really couldn't resist. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is kind of loosely almost tied into another one-shot of mine - 'In This Bed'
> 
> As in, if I had the time that 'In This Bed' would be the first chapter, and this one the very last of a much longer chaptered fic with actual plot stuff happening in between. But I very unfortunately don't have the time at the moment - so I skipped ahead to the epilogue for now :)

 

The dream itself was already fading as Yuuri woke, panic in his chest and the wetness of tears in his eyes. For a moment, he couldn’t quite work out where he was – the room seemed all wrong – a blank wall where the shadowy bulk of his desk should be, and far too much ambient light shining in from somewhere above his head.

And then arms slipped around him, tightening, drawing him back against the warmth of a solid chest. Almost instantly the sharp edges left behind by the dream seemed blunt and distant.  

Hands stroked at his belly, travelling up beneath his shirt, and he felt Victor’s breath at his ear. “Bad dream?”

“Yes.” Yuuri let himself relax into the softness of the bed. Now he remembered – he was in Victor’s room, not his own. “It’s mostly gone now.”

“Good. What was it about?”

“Mmm. Can’t remember.” The hands continued to stroke. He shivered a little as Victor spread the fingers of one hand, dipping down to follow the bottom curve of his belly.

“Are you cold?”

Yuuri let out a soft laugh. “You know I’m not”

“Excellent.” Teeth nibbled at Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri’s eyes drifted shut. Warmth surrounded him. The heavy down blanket over them both trapped the heat of their bodies, and he felt the tickle of soft hair against his skin as Victor’s head ducked down, nestling into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

The room was silent, but for the soft sound of their breathing. He felt the hands at his stomach moving gently over ever increasing territory, and he let himself relax into the peace of the moment.

He was close to sleep when he registered exactly what it was that he felt poking at him, insistently. His eyes flew open. “Victor.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re hard.”

“Of course I am. You’ll have to catch up.”

The mouth at Yuuri’s neck shifted, and Yuuri felt the sting of teeth just as a hand dipped down beneath the waistband of his bottoms.

Yuuri’s hands dropped to grip Victor’s wrist. “Hey.”

The bite at his neck throbbed faintly as Victor’s teeth let go, his mouth running further up along Yuuri’s neck and settling in again, this time delicately sucking at Yuuri’s skin.

“That-” Yuuri fumbled as he tried to speak, thoroughly distracted by the fingers firmly wrapped around his dick. “That’s too high, it’ll show.”

“It’s covered by your costume.”

Victor’s hand tugged gently, just enough to have Yuuri’s spine arching, his bottom pressing back into Victor. His own hands tightened around Victor’s wrist, though he had no thought of pushing him away.  

Something flashed in his head, and he struggled to think. It was true, both of his costumes would cover that side of his neck. But Yuuri’s eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered how strangely firm Victor had been on certain modifications to his free style costume in particular.

The same costume that had originally left his neck completely exposed, and now had a high collar.

“Wait, you did that on purpose?”

“What?”

Fully in control of himself again, Yuuri wiggled around until could face Victor. He knew the answer as soon as he saw the smile on Victor’s face. It was one of his rarest – soft, and sweet, but his beautiful eyes were sparkling with a mischief that was clearly visible, even in the shadows.

“Silly man.” Yuuri lifted a hand to stroke back the hair that had fallen over Victor’s forehead. “Was it all just so you could leave more hickies?”

Victor’s smile broadened. “I was waiting for you to figure that out.”

Yuuri huffed out a breath, trying to at least sound annoyed. “And what about in the hot springs? I won’t be wearing my costume then.”

There was no shame on Victor’s face. “I forgot about that.”  

“You did not-” Yuuri was laughing as Victor’s mouth cut him off, a hand at the back of his head pulling him in for a kiss as the other curved back around to tug Yuuri’s leg up and over Victor’s hip.

“You’re just too tasty to pass up.” Victor nipped at Yuuri’s lip. “I don’t want to miss out on any part of you.”

With another laugh, Yuuri pulled away, sitting up enough to shimmy out of his pajamas. He pressed Victor onto his back, and slid his leg over to straddle Victor’s stomach. In position, with his hands braced on warm, bare skin, he grinned down into Victor’s surprised face.

“Well then, maybe I should try eating you up first.”

Teeth flashing in his own wide grin, Victor promptly stacked his hands behind his head. “Go ahead.”

Taking him at his word, Yuuri indulged himself fully, his hands exploring every bit of skin he could reach. He’d long since realized Victor had a fascination with his stomach, especially during the off season - he rarely fell asleep without Victor’s hands tucked against his belly, and he often woke up to find Victor deep under the covers, using his stomach as a pillow - but Yuuri adored the way Victor’s stomach felt too. Such soft skin stretched over incredibly taut muscle.  

Yuuri ran his hands up Victor’s torso, gently skimming over his nipples. To his delight, he felt them pucker up, poking at the palms of his hands.

Bracing himself with one arm, Yuuri leaned forward and licked at one, and then the other. He was fascinated, and lost track of time as he alternated his attention between the two, almost too engrossed to feel the way the muscles of Victor’s stomach trembled beneath his thighs, or hear the way Victor’s breath grew uneven as his body shifted restlessly.  

When he sat back up, his eyes stayed fastened on Victor’s nipples - now shiny and reddened - as he licked his lips.  

It was evidently the last straw for Victor. His arms had long since come free, now they stretched out to grip Yuuri’s hips. “Yuuri. Please.” His voice was raspy, breathy, and beautifully deep.  

“Had enough?” Yuuri’s own voice wasn’t much better, but he managed to infuse it with a challenge, one eyebrow lifting as his eyes met Victor’s.

“Yes. For now.” Victor laughed softly. “And besides, I think you’ve caught up.” Both sets of eyes dropped to Yuuri’s own erection, proudly curving up towards his stomach.

“I guess I did.”

But as Victor’s hands urged Yuuri’s hips up and he leaned forward as if to flip them over, Yuuri planted a hand in the center of his chest and pushed him back down.

“Nope.” Yuuri beamed down at him. “It’s still my turn.”

Ignoring the bemused look on Victor’s face, still straddling his waist, Yuuri stretched over to the bedside table and opened the drawer.  

He poured lotion into his palm, his eyes very deliberately locked on Victor’s as he reached behind him to wrap his hand around the shaft of Victor’s dick. His slippery fingers, covered in still-cold lotion, glided over hot skin and he felt the shudder that ran through Victor’s body.

His hand made wet sounds as he stroked, mingling with Victor’s deep moans, and heat flooded his cheeks - though he wasn’t embarrassed. It was hard to ever feel shame around Victor when Victor had never shown the slightest trace of it to begin with. But making eye contact as he watched the man losing control beneath him was something new.

Victor’s eyes closed for an instant, and as they opened Yuuri saw something like the single-minded determination he’d caught a glimpse of every now and then, usually right before Victor tried some difficult jump or choreography. It wasn’t a look Yuuri often saw in bed. But he stayed silent as he watched Victor pick up the bottle of lotion and pour it into his own hands, and it wasn’t until he realized he couldn’t have formed any words even if he’d tried that Yuuri realized how far gone he was.

He drew in a sharp breath as Victor’s fingers closed delicately around him, and then forgot entirely about breathing at all as they slowly glided up, and then just as slowly slipped back down.

Gradually, Victor’s maddeningly slow strokes sped up until they echoed the rhythm of of Yuuri’s hand on Victor. Or maybe Yuuri was following Victor’s rhythm now. He really didn’t care anymore.

His head fell back, eyes closing, his body all sensation.

Victor’s hand slipped down between them, and Yuuri’s thighs tightened as he obligingly lifted himself enough for Victor’s fingers to reach his ass. They slid inside and he felt himself moan, both in relief and a need for something deeper.

His hand lost its rhythm entirely and he leaned back, bracing himself on Victor’s thighs as the slick fingers inside him scissored, stretching him out.

The body beneath him surged as Victor’s rough voice reached him. “Hurry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s eyes opened, focusing on Victor’s face.  He looked almost drunk, a deep flush high on his cheeks and his nose. His eyelids drooped low, and he watched Yuuri through mostly closed eyes.

Lifting himself up, Yuuri let out another moan as Victor’s fingers slipped free, leaving him feeling almost unbearably empty. Shifting back a few inches, he reached down to position Victor and quickly lowered his hips.

Despite all the preparations, he felt a familiar almost-pain as the broad head slowly eased inside him. Something icy and numb spread through his lower body, and then a growing fullness as Yuuri continued lowering his hips.

Victor’s hands bit into the flesh of his hips, but he did nothing else, letting Yuuri set his own pace.

With a hiss, Yuuri dropped down until the entirety of Victor’s dick was inside him. In this position it felt so incredibly deep, and Yuuri’s head fell forward as he fought for strength.  

They were both gasping for breath as he slowly clenched his thighs, lifting himself up until Victor was almost at the entrance of his ass. Traces of heat flashed up his spine from somewhere underneath the numbness, and once again lost in the sensation, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut as he dropped down, faster this time.

Yuuri’s hips rose and fell, his hands braced on Victor’s flat stomach. The heat turned lightning sharp, spreading up his spine, but it wasn’t enough anymore.

He let out a low, wordless moan, almost a whimper.

Victor seemed to understand. With quick movements, he lifted Yuuri’s hips, disengaging them just long enough to drop him onto his back. His knees beneath Yuuri’s spread legs, he slid back inside with a low groan.

Wrapping his hands around Yuuri’s thighs, he gripped tightly as his hips pistoned. It wasn’t as deep, but it was perfect. Yuuri felt the impact of every thrust through his whole body.

With electric waves pulsing over his skin, Yuuri came first. His back arching, he gasped for air as Victor kept pounding into him through the waves.

As his body calmed, he suddenly became aware of Victor’s unnatural stillness.

Their eyes met, and despite himself Yuuri felt like laughing. Victor held himself perfectly still, his fingers digging into the flesh of Yuuri’s upper thigh as he waited, his chest heaving. He hadn’t come yet, but his glazed eyes told Yuuri he was very close.

“I’m not wearing a condom.” Victor’s voice was rough, clipped, as though it took all the control he had to form the words.

“It’s ok, cum. Please.”

The last word was a moan. Victor was already moving, hitching one of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder as he braced an arm on the bed. His head dropped forward, white-blonde hair swinging in time with his deep  thrusts.

Letting out a long moan, Victor’s hips jerked, and aftershocks ran through Yuuri as he felt pulsing heat spread deep inside him.

With a final gasp, Victor dropped down to the bed beside Yuuri.

Cool air washed over their bare bodies as both lay gasping for breath. Neither said a word as their breathing slowly easing back to normal.

They needed to go clean themselves up soon. Especially Yuuri. He hadn’t even thought of a condom in the first temptation of eating Victor up, or wanted one at the end, but it sure did make a mess without one.

“Victor, we need to wash up.”

“Mmm.”

“Don’t go to sleep.”

“Won’t.” Victor was still lying as he’d fallen, with his face buried in the tangled up bedcovers, very clearly falling asleep.

Yuuri grinned. As usual after sex, he felt revitalized and ready to go, and Victor seemed completely worn out.

A flash of memory had his smile fading. He frowned. “Oh. I remember now.”

“Hmm?”

“I remember what my dream was.”

Victor turned his head, actually blinking open his eyes to study Yuuri’s expression. “What was it?”

“It was one I used to have last year, before the Grand Prix final. Back when I didn’t know if you’d stay after.”  

“Oh.” Victor’s eyes softened just before he used what looked like a heroic burst of energy to heave himself closer. He snuggled his face into Yuuri’s shoulder. “Not going anywhere.”

“I know.” Yuuri dropped his head enough to rub his cheek against Victor’s damp hair. “Except for right now. Time for a bath.”  

“No, it’s night. Time to sleep.”

“Come on, old man.” Yuuri shifted up and off the bed, tugging at Victor’s arm.

“I am not an old man.” But Victor finally started to get up, grumbling as he sat on the side of the bed. “And I think I just proved it, too.”

“Yes, yes. Now up. We only have a few more hours to sleep before we have to leave for the airport. Unless you want us to miss the final?”

“Ok, ok.” Victor stretched his arms out, tugging Yuuri back in to stand between his thighs. “But only if you promise to win.”

“Sounds good.” With a laugh, Yuuri let the hand at the back of his neck pull him down for one last kiss.


End file.
